The Weeks Before the Powers
by Kuddls
Summary: Ever wonder how Sabrina felt about coming to like with her aunts? Ever wonder what it was like when she lived with her aunts before she learned about her powers? Well I'm here to answer that. Rating to be safe. Please r&r flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch, or anything affiliated with it, so don't sue.

"But mom, I don't get it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You're going to go live in Massachusetts for a little while with your Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda," Sabrina's mom explained.

"But why?" Sabrina asked. "I grew up here, all my friends are here, and now you're shipping me off to Massachusetts for some unknown reason?"

"The reason is not unknown," Sabrina's mom explained. "I'm going to Peru and your dad is, well, he's traveling the gala-globe, the globe."

"You don't have to take the job, mom!" Sabrina screamed. "You could continue teaching here! I hardly know my aunts!"

"You'll understand when you're older," responded her mom softly, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Will you at least come to visit?" Sabrina asked in a much calmer voice than before.

Her mom's eyes were now shining with tears, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. "I love you, Sabrina," she whispered.

"I love you too, mom," Sabrina said. Then they embraced each pair of eyes watering, full of tears.

"I'm just so excited about Sabrina arriving tomorrow!" Zelda said to her sister over dinner.

"Oh, me too, Zelly," Hilda responded. "I felt bad about dismissing our servants, though."

"It had to be done," responded Zelda, "we didn't want Sabrina to become spoiled."

"I'll miss them though," said Hilda.

"As will I," said Zelda, "but on a lighter note, won't it be exciting to bring a new witch into her powers?"

"I guess," said Hilda, "but couldn't we do that with servants?"

"No," responded Zelda. "Now eat, your food's getting cold."

Fifteen year old Sabrina stepped out of the cab, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing the past couple of days. She couldn't believe her parents had pretty much abandoned her and forced her to go live with two people she barely knew. Her sweet 16 next month wouldn't be very sweet after all.

Sabrina stood in front of the big, white house in which her aunts lived. She took out the mirror from her purse and examined her face. "I wish these would go away," she muttered to herself, absent-mindedly pointing to her big, red, puffy eyes. As if like magic, her eyes became normal looking.

"That was weird," she said to herself, "but then again, weird things are always happening in my life."

"Now Sabrina should be arriving any minute now," Zelda said with excitement in her voice. "Remember, no talking, Salem, at least not until next month, and no doing magic until then, either."

"No talking?" Salem whined. "But what if I'm hungry? Or thirsty? Or I want a new toy? Or I'm afraid?"

"You'll just have to meow, and hope we understand," Zelda said. "If you talk in front of Sabrina, before she's ready to learn she's a witch, we'll skin you alive!"

"How would we do that without magic, Zelda?" Hilda asked. "As a matter of fact, how will we make food without magic? What if I want to make a love potion? What if I'm having a really bad hair day?"

"Enough complaining out of both of you!" Zelda exclaimed. "You should be happy that Sabrina's coming to live with us, even if it does mean we'll have to live like mortals until her sixteenth birthday!"

_Ding-dong!_

"There's the doorbell," said Zelda. She looked out the window and saw Sabrina standing outside the door with four large suitcases. "Come in, come in, you didn't have to ring the doorbell. After all, this is your home now."

"Yeah," Sabrina said.

"Let us get your bags," said Zelda. "Hilda?"

"Yes?" said Hilda.

"Aren't you going to help Sabrina with her bags?" Zelda asked.

"No, I'm good," Hilda said.

"Hilda!" Zelda said impatiently.

"But Zelly, they're so heavy!" Hilda complained. "How am I supposed to haul them all the way up the stairs without using—"

"Anyone want a snack?" Zelda asked, cutting Hilda off, and dropping the bag she was holding on Salem's paw.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Salem cried.

Sabrina was watching this whole charade, very confused. What was Hilda going to use? Why didn't Zelda want her to use it? Did the cat just talk? Sabrina wasn't stupid, something was going on here and she was going to find out what.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Drop a review, please. I'm going to say Sabrina's birthday is on August 30th, and school starts on September 1st, but right now it's July 31st.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Zelda asked, trying to play dumb, and it worked.

"Nothing," Sabrina said, she didn't want her aunts to think she was insane.

"Now for that snack," Aunt Zelda said, relieved that she escaped that question.

"But, don't I have to unpack first?" Sabrina asked.

"No, you can let your Aunt Hilda do that," Zelda answered. "Now into that kitchen, go!" Zelda almost pushed Sabrina into the kitchen.

Sabrina just sat down at the table, thinking over the day's events. Was it her imagination, or were her aunts really weird? She decided it was her imagination, she didn't need her aunts thinking she belonged in a psycho bin. Sabrina pushed everything that happened to the back of her mind, and decided to ignore anything else weird. Little did she know, that would be easier said than done.

She drummed her fingers on the table and hummed an annoying song stuck in her head, while wondering what was taking Aunt Zelda so long.

Meanwhile…

"Hilda," Zelda whispered, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Helping Sabrina unpack?" Hilda half-asked.

"No, you're blowing our cover!" she lectured.

"I am not!" Hilda argued.

"The witches council will be furious if Sabrina finds out she's a witch before her sixteenth birthday!" Zelda said.

"Oh she won't find out," Hilda said.

"She already suspects something," Zelda argued.

"Sabrina has no idea we're--," Hilda began.

"Terrible cooks," Zelda interrupted, seeing Sabrina come through the kitchen door. "You're right, Hilda, we really should take Sabrina out to eat, instead of just cooking something here."

"Am I going to unpack?" Sabrina asked.

"Later, later," Zelda said. "For now, let's just go and eat at a mort, Moroccan, restaurant."

"Aright," Sabrina said. _That was weird,_ she thought, but just pushed it to the back of her mind, like she'd promised herself.

Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina traveled all through the town, trying to find a Moroccan restaurant.

"Have you guys ever actually eaten in a Moroccan restaurant around here?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, no," Zelda said truthfully.

"We've never actually eaten at a restaurant around here," said Hilda. "We normally go the other realm. Oops!"

"The other realm?" asked Sabrina.

"The other realm is a, uh, um, it's a," Hilda started.

"A club," Zelda interrupted.

"Right, a club," Hilda agreed.

"Yeah, when Hilda said we never eat at restaurants around here, she wasn't counting the club as a restaurant, but it's where we always eat," Zelda explained, lying through her teeth.

"You go clubbing?" Sabrina asked.

"Not that kind of club," Zelda said, "it's different, special."

Sabrina's head was still buzzing with suspicion and questions, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Soon the trio came across a Moroccan restaurant.

"Finally!" Hilda exclaimed.

They walked into the restaurant, very much ready to eat.

"A table for three," Zelda said to the host.

"Sorry, but there's an hour wait," he said, "maybe longer."

Hilda gave an exasperated sigh, "Listen buddy, we most certainly will-"

"Wait," Zelda interrupted. "Thank you."

Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina sat on a bench nearby.

"Zelly," Hilda whispered, "why did you do that? I could have gotten us a table!"

"I don't want you to get us a table by getting into a fight with the host!" said Zelda.

"Well, maybe I wasn't going to fight him," Hilda said.

"I didn't want you to use magic, either," Zelda informed her.

"Maybe I wasn't going to use magic," Hilda said, even though that's what she was going to do most likely.

"I don't even want to think about the remaining possibilities," Zelda said.

After about ten minutes of Hilda sighing, Zelda grinning in a stupid, false way, and waiting, Sabrina spoke up, "I wish the people occupying the tables would leave sooner!" About two minutes later, the tables were empty. Everyone had stopped eating, dropped their forks, paid for their food, and left.

As soon as the tables had been cleaned, the confused host came over to them. "It seems we have a vacant table now." He led them over to the nearest three-person table. "A waiter will be with you in a moment," he said.

Since no one was there, they got their food fairly quickly. When Sabrina's arrived she was disappointed. _This isn't what I wanted,_ she thought, _I wish I could've gotten what I wanted, I'm so hungry. _No sooner had she gotten it, than her food miraculously changed into something she liked. Sabrina stared at her food in amazement. "That did **_not _**just happen," she assured herself quietly. "It was a trick of my eyes." Then she started eating, in pure bewilderment.

When they finished eating, the trio traveled back to the house.

"That was really weird tonight," Sabrina said.

"What was?" Zelda asked in false ignorance.

"You know what she's talking about," Hilda said, not noticing the hand signals Zelda was sending her, "tonight at dinner when everyone left the restaurant."

"Oh that," Zelda said, throwing Hilda a dirty look, "that was a bit peculiar, but it happens quite often here. People will just simultaneously decide to leave."

"Really?" said Sabrina. "But I thought you didn't eat at restaurants here?"

"It, um, happens at the club all the time," said Zelda.

"Oh," said Sabrina, not fully believing her, but deciding it was the best thing to do.

"Huh?" asked Hilda.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Hilda?" Zelda said as more of a command. Hilda followed as Zelda led her through the kitchen door. "What do you think you're doing?" Zelda asked in a harsh whisper. "You're going to blow our cover! Whenever she mentions anything 'strange' you have to play dumb!" her voice was now strained.

"Sorry, but Zelly, I hate this!" Hilda whined.

"It's just for a little longer," Zelda promised.

They went back out to the living room, just in time to hear a thunderclap from upstairs.

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had to figure out what to do. Anyway, please review.


End file.
